Hostage
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Used as a pawn against HeMan, Teela is kidnapped by Skeletor. Will the hero be in time to save her from a fate worse than death? Rated for adult situations. Please R&R.
1. Part 1

Hostage

By Red Blaze 16

Prologue

Snake Mountain, lair of the evil Skeletor, sits dark in the fading light. While inside the den of wickedness, Skeletor stares into the viewing crystal. The image, transmitted to him via Tri-clops' doomseeker, shows He-Man and Teela speaking on the grounds of the Palace of Eternos.

_I wonder what these two are talking about,_ thinks Skeletor as he listens in to the heroes' conversation.

"Some villain calling himself the Game Master tried to take me as a gladiator for his cosmic games," explains He-Man on the screen.

_Too bad he did not succeed in taking you,_ thinks Skeletor with a sneer.

Tuning back into the conversation that is taking place, Skeletor realizes that he has lost some of what was being said.

"…I'd hate it if you were taken away from Eternia. I'd be losing one of the best warriors I'd ever knew, as well as one of my best friends. You mean a lot to me," says Teela with a smile.

"You mean a great deal to me too," replies He-Man, giving the woman a smile in return.

Sitting back in his chair, Skeletor waves his hand and closes off what he is watching. Pondering over what he has heard, Skeletor smiles slowly to himself.

_He cares for the woman_. _I might just be able to use this information to my advantage._

Chapter 1

Strolling through the Palace halls, Teela heads for her father's workshop. Though she knows that he is probably busy, she also knows that he's always willing to spend some time with her.

"Good morning, Father," says the red-headed woman as she enters the workshop.

Stopping what he is doing, Man-At-Arms, gives his daughter a warm smile before looking back down at what he is working on.

"What are you up to this morning?" asks Man-At-Arms.

"Oh, just taking a walk," replies Teela, as she steps over to see what her father is doing.

Nodding his head, the old warrior doesn't lift his eyes from his work.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I decided to improve on the dueling droid."

Surprised, Teela takes a step back from the work bench.

"Again? But we haven't been able to defeat the improvements you made last time," says Teela.

"I know," replies Man-At-Arms with a quick smile, finally taking his eyes from the droid. "I need to keep you on your toes."

Shaking her head, Teela just gives her father a quick grin. Turning around, she is about to head out of the workshop when an alarm blares through the halls and the workshop.

"We are under attack. All troops report to your battle stations."

Taking one last look at her father, Teela rushes out of the room.

Chapter 2

Getting a skysled into air, Teela looks down once to see that she is not alone in the coming battle. Below her, on the ground, stands He-Man with his faithful companion, Battle Cat. Turning her gaze back to the battle ahead, Teela swerves just in time to avoid a head on collision with Beastman.

_I better keep my eyes up here_, thinks Teela to herself.

Turning her sled, Teela moves to go after Beastman. As she flies away from Eternos, Teela begins to wonder if the animal caller is leading her into a trap. Just as thoughts cross her mind about turning back, the skysled under her shudder with a hit.

Jerking her head this way and that, she tries to find where the attack is coming from. Shuddering again with a blow, Teela has finally found who is shooting at her.

_Trap-Jaw! I should have known._

Pulling her sled into a steep climb to avoid being hit again, Teela is knocked from the sled. Falling through the air, Teela has a moment to wonder where the newest attack came from before she hits the ground below.

…………………..

Landing the skysled, Beastman steps away from it and toward the fallen woman. From behind, he can hear the sound of a second sled landing. Glancing over his shoulder, he watches as Trap-Jaw walks toward him.

"She better be alive or Skeletor will be pissed," says Trap-Jaw

"As long as she lives long enough to suit Skeletor, he won't care," growls Beastman, as he steps forward and hefts Teela over his shoulder.

Walking back toward his sled, Beastman takes to the air with Teela as his prisoner.

………………………………

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so I've never written a He-Man story. Let me know what you think! The scene that Skeletor is observing (in the Prologue) comes from He-Man (circa 1984) episode 61, Pawns of the Game Master.**_


	2. Part 2

Chapter 3

Watching Skeletor's men leave the Palace grounds, He-Man stares off into the sky.

"It looks like we won, Cat," booms out He-Man to his faithful companion.

"Yeah," roars back Battle Cat.

Continuing to search the skies, He-Man begins to worry at the sudden attack and retreat. Taking his mind off of the attack, He-Man realizes why he continues to search the skies.

"Where's Teela?" asks He-Man.

"Maybe we better go look for her?" suggests Battle Cat, craning his neck to look at the man who rides on top of him.

Nodding his head, He-Man heads away from the Palace and out toward the wooded area beyond.

…………………….

Coming upon the wreckage of a skysled, He-Man jumps down off of Battle Cat. Striding over to the sled, He-Man kneels down and takes a closer look at the debris.

"This was her sled," says He-Man, as he examines the remains. "But where is Teela?"

Standing back up, He-Man glances around the area before looking at Battle Cat.

"I don't like this," says He-Man.

Chapter 4

At Snake Mountain, Skeletor greets his newest and unconscious prisoner. Held in the arms of Beastman, Teela is examined by all those in the room.

"I can see what he might find in her," smirks Trap-Jaw.

"Really?" demands a woman's voice from behind.

Whipping around, Trap-Jaw finds himself face to face with Evil-Lyn.

"And what might he find in her?" demands the witch, as she steps forward.

"A piece of ass," replies Mer-man.

Jerking at the hip, Evil-Lyn glares at the aquatic henchman. Saying nothing, she turns to stare at the red-headed woman.

"Why is **she **here?" demands Evil-Lyn.

"I intend to use her against He-Man," gloats Skeletor. "She is his weakness."

"Oh?" inquires the witch, taking her gaze away from her enemy and turning it to her leader. "And how will she be used?"

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," replies Skeletor and then begins to laugh.

Most of the room laughs with him, except for Evil-Lyn. Having an idea of what Skeletor means by that comment, she turns and leaves the room.

Watching his second-in-command leave the room, Skeletor glances once more at the red-headed woman.

"Take her to the dungeon. I will deal with her there," says Skeletor.

Striding away with the woman in his arms, Beastman goes to carry out Skeletor's command.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 5

Opening her eyes, Teela examines her environment. Not finding herself in the safety of the Palace, Teela sits up on the hard bed that she is laying on.

_Where am I?_

Standing up from the bed, Teela wavers on her feet. Giving herself a moment, Teela just uses all her strength in keeping herself upright. After a moment, Teela begins to move around the room that she is in, ending with the barred entrance.

Glancing out the door, Teela all too quickly guesses where she is. Placing her face close to the bars, Teela looks out to one side and then the other. Seeing what appears to be a skull, Teela raises her left hand and slips it out between the bars.

Just as she is about to touch the skull, a bright blue beam of energy strikes her hand. Crying out in pain, she jerks her hand back into the cell. Clutching her hand to her chest, Teela stares out of the bars.

Striding toward her cell, Skeletor pauses outside the door, while holding his havoc staff. Without saying a word, Skeletor examines the prisoner that is held within.

"By what right do you hold me here?" demands Teela, hoping that bravery will see her through.

"By my own right," replies Skeletor.

Not liking the way that he is staring at her, Teela takes a couple of steps back from the door.

Raising a hand to the skull next to the door, Skeletor lowers the jaw. Watching the door open in front of him, Skeletor raises his staff and fires another blue energy bolt at the woman.

Taking the blast in the chest, she falls to the ground with a moan. Using her hands, Teela pushes herself up into a sitting position, with her legs curled under her.

"I could break you," replies Skeletor, with a laugh. "It wouldn't be that hard."

"Harder than you think," she replies.

"We'll find out then," replies Skeletor with another laugh.

Stepping out of the cell, Skeletor raises his hand and closes the jaw of the skull. Then, hefting the staff, he points it toward the door and fires another blue shot. Striking the door, the blue energy spreads out and makes the door glow.

"Now I won't have to worry about you getting out," replies Skeletor, as he strides away from the cell and the prisoner within.

Wondering what he means, Teela waits for Skeletor to be gone from sight before she tries anyway. Just as she slips her hands between the bars, the blue energy lashes out and engulfs her hand. Crying out, Teela jerks her hand back into the cell.

_This isn't over yet._

Chapter 6

Back at the Palace of Eternos, Adam strides into Man-At-Arms' workshop.

"I can't find her," says the Prince. "Where could she be?"

"I don't know," replies the older man. "And it worries me."

Just as Adam is about to open his mouth again, a young guardsman comes into the room.

"Prince Adam! A message has just come in," rushes out the young man.

"What is it about?" asks Adam, turning his attention to the boy.

"It's from Snake Mountain," continues on the guardsman. "Skeletor says he has Teela."

"What?" echoes the two men in the room.

"He said if we want her back, He-Man has to go get her," finishes the guardsman.

"Was there anything else?" demands Man-At-Arms, concerned over his daughter's capture.

"No, sir."

Nodding his head, Man-At-Arms dismisses the guardsman. Turning to look at the Prince, the older man closes his eyes a moment before he can say anything.

"She better be alright," states Adam, with anger. "If he's so much as touched her, I'll…"

"You won't," replies Man-At-Arms, shaking his head. "He-Man will."

Nodding his head, Adam glances once around the room before raising his sword.

"By the power of Grayskull, I have the power," shouts Adam, as white energy engulfs him.

As the energy fades away, He-Man stands where Adam once was.

"Don't worry, Duncan," says He-Man, laying a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I'll get her back."


	4. Part 4

_**Warning: This chapter contains moderate sexual violence**_

Chapter 7 

Trying to find a new way out of her prison, Teela leaves the door alone as she examines her room.

_Besides the bed, there isn't anything in here._

Sighing, Teela steps up onto her bed to get a closer look at the ceiling. Hearing footsteps behind her, coming from outside her door, Teela jumps down from the bed. Just as she turns to look out the door, she watches as Skeletor opens the door.

"So, woman," say Skeletor, "it's time to start with the breaking."

Tensing, Teela waits for the first strike. As Skeletor raises his havoc staff, he levels it at her. Just as the blue blast begins to form, Teela jumps to the side and avoids the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that," comments Teela, keeping her eyes on her enemy.

"I intend to," he replies, as he points the staff at her.

Firing twice, Skeletor nails Teela with the second strike. Frozen in mid-step, Teela finds herself incapable of moving.

"I guess you aren't as good as you think," sneers Skeletor, as he lays the staff down and walks over to her.

Raising a hand to her face, Skeletor strokes her jaw before allowing his hand to slowly run down her body. Trying to force her body to work, Teela can only watch helplessly.

"I can see why He-Man keeps you around," he says, as he slides a hand to cup one of her breasts.

_NO!_ thinks Teela, mentally shuddering at the feel of the man's touch.

Losing interest in her breasts, Skeletor slides a hand further down her body. Raising a his other hand to her body, he takes slides his hands between her legs and pushes her legs apart.

"By the time I am done with you, He-Man won't want you," he sneers. "Soiled goods and all."

Realizing what her enemy intends, Teela tries to struggle. Still unable to connect with her muscles, Teela can only wait for the newest planned attack.

Sliding a hand up the inside of one of her legs, Skeletor reaches his destination. Cupping her crotch, Skeletor tightens his hands and rips the cloth away from her body.

_Stop!_

"Let's finish this," says Skeletor, raising a hand to his trunks.

Pulling away his purple loincloth, he lowers his black shorts underneath only to find that he's not in the mood.

"What?" shouts Skeletor, looking down at his limp appendage. "What the fuck is going on?"

Wondering if nature had provided her with a victory, Teela waits to see what Skeletor will do now that he can't rape her.

Furious that his body won't obey his commands, Skeletor raises his angered gaze to the woman before him. Lifting his hand, he strikes Teela with the back of his closed fist. Falling to the ground, Teela can only stare at the ground.

"What did you do?" shouts Skeletor, as he kicks the downed woman.

Stepping away from the prisoner, Skeletor reaches for his staff and points it at Teela. Firing blast after blast of blue energy, Teela can't even control her muscles enough to scream out in agony.

After the final shot of blue energy fades from the room, Skeletor grabs his loincloth from the floor and strides out of the cell, shutting the door once he is out.


	5. Part 5

_**Warning: Chapter 9 contains sexual violence**_

Chapter 8 

Striding back to his throne room, Skeletor is still furious over what had happened in the cell.

_Nothing was wrong a moment earlier! What happened!_

Stamping his way over to his throne, Skeletor sits down and waves a hand over his viewing crystal. Slowly, the image of his enemy appears on the screen.

_So, He-Man got my message. Good. _

Pleased with how everything is proceeding, Skeletor can begin to feel his shorts tightening. Realizing that he is now able to complete the act he started with earlier, Skeletor rises from his chair with a laugh.

As he strides away from the viewing crystal and chair, a cold shudder runs down his spine. Shivering for a moment, Skeletor looks around the room but does not find the cause for the chill.

_It must have been a draft_, thinks Skeletor and then puts it out of his mind as he leaves the room behind.

Chapter 9 

Stepping up to the cell door, Skeletor looks through the bars to find that the woman is now lying on the bed. Watching her for a moment or two, he realizes that she is either asleep or unconscious.

_Good. This won't be hard at all._

Raising a hand to the skull, he lowers the jaw and steps into the room. Raising his havoc staff, he hits Teela with a blue energy bolt, freezing her where she lies.

"Are you awake, woman?" he demands, knowing that, even if she were, she wouldn't be able to answer.

Resting his staff against the wall, Skeletor runs his hands down her sides. Sliding his hands past her waist, he slips his fingers between her thighs and opens her most vulnerable woman's area to his gaze.

"You truly are a red head," sneers Skeletor, as he runs his fingers over her core.

All the while Skeletor is tormenting her body, Teela is very much awake in her mind. Not able to see, since the freezing spell caught her while her eyes were still closed, she can only wait to feel what her enemy will do next.

Taking his hands away from her body, Skeletor removes the loincloth and slides his shorts down. Ready to have his way with her, Skeletor glances down once at his cock only to take a second look.

"What!" shouts Skeletor.

Just as before, Skeletor's manhood in no longer in the mood to stand upright. Furious that his own body part fights him, Skeletor moves away from the bed.

"Do you have some kind of magic, whore?" demands Skeletor, taking his eyes from his body and staring at the woman before him.

Straightening his pants, Skeletor doesn't know how to punish the red-haired warrior before him.

"I will have a piece of me in you, bitch," he says, stepping back to the bed.

Placing a hand between her thigh, he jams a finger inside of her. Pushing his finger in and out a couple of time, Skeletor removes his finger from her body. Staring down at the woman before him, he notices as a couple of tears roll down her cheek.

"By the time I am done, you'll have shed more than a few tears," sneers Skeletor, as he picks up his staff and leaves the cell.


	6. Part 6

Chapter 10 

Entering the lands that Skeletor calls his own, He-Man rides into the darkness on top of his faithful partner, Battle Cat. Staring off into the distance, he can see the faint shape of Snake Mountain.

"That's where she is, Cat," says He-Man.

"Think she'll be ok?" roars Battle Cat.

"I hope so," replies He-Man.

……………………

Staring into the viewing crystal, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn watch as their enemy approaches.

"What do you intend to do once He-Man arrives?" asks Evil-Lyn, taking her eyes from the viewing crystal to stare at her leader.

"Oh, I'll let him walk right in and take her out," says Skeletor with a laugh. "I would love to see the look on his face when he finds her."

"Oh?" she drawls, with a raised brow.

"Oh yes," replies Skeletor, rubbing his hands together. "So far, I haven't done everything I've set out to do, but I will finish before he gets here."

"Really?"

Lifting his gaze from the viewing crystal, Skeletor stares at the woman sitting next to him.

"Do you doubt me, witch?" challenges Skeletor.

"Of course not," replies Evil-Lyn, turning her gaze back to the viewing screen.

Chapter 11

The freezing spell having finally wore off, Teela closes her legs and sits up on the hard bed. Wrapping her own arms around her body, she rubs her arms, trying to calm herself down from what has just happened.

_I have to get out of here_, she thinks.

Putting her back against the wall, Teela stares at the door that leads out of her prison. Slipping off the bed, Teela walks over to the door and runs her hands just barely above the surface of the door. Feeling the blue energy pulse from the door, Teela pulls her hand back and steps away from the door.

_Ok, old girl! There has to be a way out. I can't let him win._

Slipping her right hand to her body suit, she lifts the tassel to find that her flash beads are still on her.

_Well, they didn't totally disarm me. But how to use them?_

She thinks back to when she first awakened. Realizing that the only person she's seen is Skeletor, she decides to use the beads on him the next time he shows.

He always leaves the cell door open. If I can just get by him and lock him in his own cell, I might have a chance to get out of here. I hope!

…………………………

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	7. Part 7

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Glad to hear people are enjoying the story! Here comes the next section. **_ Chapter 12 

Reaching the base of Snake Mountain, He-Man tilts his head backward to look up.

_She's in there somewhere. I just have to find her._

………………..

Pacing inside her cell, Teela stops every few steps to listen. Not hearing any noise from outside her cell, she continues with her pacing. Between stops, Teela pulls at her body suit. Since the crotch of the clothing is gone, nothing is stopping the suit from riding up her body. Again, she pushes the suit down, only to feel it ride up again.

"I could remove that's left," sneers a voice from outside her cell.

Whipping around, Teela stares out of her barred door to stare into the face of her would be rapist.

"I'd like to see you try," she replies, trying to keep her courage surrounding her.

"Oh, it wouldn't be too difficult," Skelator replies, taking a step closer to her cell.

"Of course you'd have to use your magic," she replies, trying to goad him into her cell. _As soon as he gets in here, I'll throw the flash beads._ "Not man enough to take me out without the help."

"I'm more than man enough for a whore like you," he sneers, raising a hand to the skull outside the cell door.

Lowering the skull's jaw, the bars to her cell slide away. Tensing, Teela watches closely as Skelator enters her cell.

_Wait for it! Let him get closer!_

Laying his havoc staff against the wall, he strides over to the woman. Waiting to see if she'll move, Skelator gets ready to strike the woman. Raising a closed fist, Skelator attempts to bring it down across her face.

Watching the fist come down, Teela dodges at the last moment. Striking out with an attack of her own, her foot catches him just behind his left knee and takes him down. Scrambling around the fallen man, Teela makes a break for the door. Feeling something touch her ankle, Teela realizes her mistake a second before Skelator wraps a hand around her foot and jerks backwards.

Putting her hands out in front of her, Teela breaks her fall. Rolling a little, she grabs at the flash beads under her tassel. Just as her hands claim the beads, she feels the hand tighten around her ankle and, with a tug, she slides across the floor in the opposite direction she wants to go.

"You're not going anywhere till I am done," he says, as his other hand wraps around her other ankle and continues to pull her backwards.

Finding herself almost under her enemy, Teela pulls the beads out and, closing her eyes, throws them to the ground. A small cracking sound echoes through the cell as the beads go off, followed by a cry of surprise. Feeling the hands slip from her body, Teela opens her eyes to find her attacker has pulled away. Taking her chance, she leaps up from the ground and rushes for the door. Leaving the cell door open, Teela speeds down the hall and away from the cell and her attacker.

Chapter 13 

Entering the mountain lair, He-Man and Battle Cat search through the halls for their missing friend. Though unknown to them, a figure in the shadows watches the hunt through Skelator's domain.

……………………..

As his eyes begin to clear, Skelator gets to his feet. Furious at being outwitted by a mere woman, Skelator grabs his staff and begins the hunt through the halls for the woman who is trying to escape.

_I'm not done with you yet, bitch!_

……………………..

Running as though her life depended on it, Teela quietly berates herself for not closing the cell door.

_It would have given me more time if I had shut that son of a bitch up in the cell he trapped me in!_

Dodging down another hall, Teela hopes that she is getting closer to escaping the mad world that has become her reality. Hearing the roar of a cat, Teela's heart speeds up.

_Is that Battle Cat? Or something else?_

With a sigh, Teela runs toward the sound.

_Only one way to find out._


	8. Part 8

Chapter 14

Racing around yet another corner, Teela comes to an abrupt halt. While padding down the middle of the hall toward her is a large cat, it is not Battle Cat.

"Panthor!" she cries, staring at the dark purple panther.

Weaponless, she turns to run away from the animal. Having only taken a few steps before she feels a heavy weight against her back, throwing her to the ground. Landing hard, Teela feels the sharp claws dig into her back.

Lying mostly on her stomach, Teela finds herself without the leverage to throw the cat off of her. Squirming under the heavy weight, Teela feels Panthor rip at her back. Crying out, she fights to keep the tears from sliding down her face.

"Good job, Pet," drawls a voice.

Turning her head a little, she watches as a pair of dark blue boots stride down the hall toward her and the animal.

"You can't keep me here," she challenges Skeletor, as he stops near her face.

"Oh, I believe Panthor can hold you down for as long as I want," he sneers.

"Only a coward would make someone else do his work," she mocks.

"If you want to be worked, then so be it, cu-" Skeletor starts, but pauses in mid comment as his eyes are drawn to a red and green blur running down the hall toward them.

Letting his eyes focus on the creature moving toward them, the evil sorcerer realizes that his games have come to end sooner than he thought. That thought barely crosses his mind, before Battle Cat launches himself against Panthor and knocks the panther from Teela's prone body.

"No!" he cries, watching his cat battle his enemy's.

"It's over, Skeletor!" booms He-Man's voice down the hall as he rushes toward them.


	9. Part 9

Chapter 15

Running down the hall toward his fallen friend and enemy, He-Man barely spares Teela a glance before focusing his attention on Skeletor. Shifting his sword from right to left and back again, He-Man faces off against his sworn enemy.

"The game's over, Skeletor," states He-Man.

"You may have arrived, but my game is far from over," replies Skeletor with a sneer.

Raising his staff, the sorcerer fires an energy blast at the muscled man. Using his sword to deflect the shot, the beam bounces harmlessly off the sword and strikes the wall behind Skeletor. Twice more, Skeletor fires at He-Man, but no blow lands on the man.

"What will it take to stop you?" demands Skeletor, shaking his staff at He-Man.

"More than you have," replies He-Man, as he draws the sword back to strike down Skeletor.

Using his staff to protect himself, Skeletor blocks He-Man's blow. Stepping back, the evil sorcerer glances down once at Teela, who is just starting to move from her fallen position.

"I've won enough for one day," says Skeletor.

Raising his hands above his head, Skeletor disappears from view. Sheathing his sword on his back, He-Man turns to Teela and looks her over completely for the first time since he arrived. Though he notices the scratches from Panthor, it's the torn and misshapen lower half that truly draws his attention.

_No,_ thinks He-Man, as he looks over his friend once more. "Teela?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it right now," she replies, not looking at Eternia's hero.

"Who did this?" demands He-Man as anger crawls into his voice.

"Please, He-Man," says Teela, raising her eyes once to meet He-Man's. "Just drop it for now?"

Nodding his head, He-Man calls for Battle Cat and, helping Teela on top of the animal, they leave Snake Mountain.

Chapter 16

Lying calmly in her bed at the Palace, Teela stares off into space, trying not to think about what has happened. Hearing a knock on her door, she ignores it.

"Teela?"

"I don't want to talk right now, Adam," she replies, not turning even when the Prince open her door and enters her room.

"I know what happened," starts Adam, but stops when Teela whips around to face him.

"Do you?" she demands. "Do you really know what happened?"

"He didn't succeed," he responds quietly.

"Small comfort," she replies, but turning away from her childhood friend.

"Do you want me to go after him?" the Prince demands, striding around her bed and staring down at the red haired woman. "I'd kill him with my own two hands, if that's what you want."

"Adam, be serious," she replies, raising her gaze to meet his.

"I am," he replies, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "You mean a great deal to me."

Shocked, Teela stares up at the man sitting on her bed and hears another man's voice saying those same words to her.

"What?" she asks, lowering her feet to the floor.

"I care," Adam says.

"I thought you said…never mind," she says, shaking her head.

For a moment, neither says anything in the room.

"What would you have me do?" Adam asks softly.

Turning away, Teela raises a hand to her cheek and brushes away the tear the came from her eye.

"Let me forget," she whispers.

Hesitating for a moment, Adam wraps his arms around Teela and holds her as she cries out her pain.

Epilogue

Standing in the shadows, Evil-Lyn stares off in the distance toward where the Palace would be.

_I was wondering how long it would take that muscle-bound bafoon to finally get here,_ she thinks.

Turning away and walking back into the mouth of the snake, Evil-Lyn smirks.

_All things considered, it was fun. Not many people can trick Skeletor the way I did and live. If only I could have seen his face when my spell worked. 'Piece of ass' indeed! The only piece he got was my spell shriveling his chances of getting some ass._

Laughing, Evil-Lyn enters Snake Mountain and leaves the night behind.

…………………………..

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I know that at least one of you had an idea of who was behind Skeletor's problem. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to tell me what you thought! Who knows? Maybe I'll continue this story line?_**


End file.
